Thoughts of two
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Setsuna y Sara, concretan su deseo de amarse en una noche...


_**Thougths of Two**_

**Fic del manga: Tenshi Kinryuku **

**Escena del Ova Tres de Angel Sanctuary**

**Personajes: Sara y Setsuna Mudo**

"_Ahora comprendemos que esta felicidad no dura por siempre, pero ahora sólo queda ir al Este para encontrar la felicidad como amantes. Si nos postramos ante Dios, tendríamos que sentirnos culpables, en este mundo, la culpabilidad es la felicidad suprema_"

-Espera Setsuna- dice Sara recostada en una cama de hotel

-¿Esperar?- le responde Setsuna- Si seguimos esperando ya no podré aguantar más

Su mano que está entrelazada a la de Sara, la aprieta fuertemente a la de su pareja, para luego besarla con dulzura. Los ojos de Setsuna brillan al ver a Sara junto a él viviendo su romance prohibido

"_Me volveré una viejecita_"- piensa Sara mientras siente como los labios de Setsuna la besan con un amor incondicional- "_Es una sensación terrible y eterna_"- ambos luego se miran con ojos brillantes- "_Ahora me siento tan feliz._.."- toma su rostro, Setsuna acaricia su mano, acorralándola entre su mejilla y sus dedos, besando la dulce pala de su mano- "_Dios mío, te lo ruego, olvídate de nosotros" _

Sara cierra los ojos, una vez que Setsuna comienza a besarle la palma de su mano y regresa a su rostro para besarle con gran pasión su oreja. Setsuna le susurra hermosas palabras en el oído, un simple "Te he amado siempre" no deja indiferente a la joven, que comienza a sentir especial éxtasis al sentir como su hermano se recuesta sobre ella para besar su cuello.

"El es mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, pero siempre le he amado como hombre. Sé que está mal, sé que Dios me castigará, pero le amo... y quiero ser su mujer"

-Setsuna- susurra ella, gime al sentir sus labios en su cuello- Setsuna, te amo

-Sara...-

Algunos pensamientos culposos, aún navegan por la mente de Sara, pero se desvanecen cada vez que Setsuna la besa apasionadamente. "Setsuna" repite a cada segundo, como respuesta a sus caricias.

"Setsuna cuando siento tu mano como acaricia mi espalda, siento que todo mi cuerpo se electrifica por completo"

Nada, pero nada es apresurado. Setsuna ha estado con otras chicas para poder olvidar esos sentimientos que tiene hacia su hermana, pero nunca ha podido, siempre quiso besar los labios de Sara, sentir el aroma de Sara, tocar el frágil cuerpo de Sara. Ahora lo tiene y se olvida de los prejuicios sociales y del posible castigo divino que esto sería... ahora es Sara quien importa y completar su amor es lo que más prevalece.

Setsuna se siente en la cama, ella sigue su ejemplo. Ambos frente a frente. Setsuna comienza a desabrochar su el tirante que amarra por atrás el vestido de Sara, lentamente, mientras muerde su oreja. Sara, que no tiene experiencia, solamente siente los brazos de su hermano en su espalda para sentir aquel único placer. Sara busca los labios de Setsuna para besarlos, como niña inexperta comete errores, pero para él, no son nada, todo lo contrario, cada acto de su amada, es vida ante los ojos del muchacho.

Desnuda los hombros de Sara, para besarlos por primera vez. Su corazón late tan rápido, que su hermana se percata y acaricia su pecho. Luego Sara, lo ayuda a quitarse su chaleco y camisa, para dejarlo con su torso desnudo. Apoya su cabeza en su pecho, Setsuna le acaricia su largo cabello castaño claro, para luego comenzar a desabrochar los tirantes del vestido favorito de su hermana. Sara está tensa, pero en el fondo de su corazón está deseosa de poder concretar lo que siente por él. Acaricia su pecho con la yema de sus dedos. Setsuna consigue, delicadamente, desabrochar por completo su vestido

"_Es verdad, he sufrido por este amor, pero... Sara... tenerte aquí y ahora, es la recompensa a todo lo que he pasado, aunque me merezca las penas del infierno" _ piensa Setsuna, mientras a comienza a besar su cuello para no detenerse más, termina por quitarle la parte superior del vestido y la tiende con suavidad en la cama.

"_Setsuna"_ piensa Sara cuando él decide besarla ya dejando aquel miedo que lo hace actuar con cautela, para ser más apasionado, al punto de dejarla sin aliento _"Setsuna, tus labios, tu pecho, es todo lo que necesito para darme cuenta que yo no hubiese sido feliz sin estar a tu lado, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé"_. Sara ya comienza a sentirse mujer. Sus labios buscan desesperadamente el rostro de Setsuna, cada vez que este se sumerge entre el hombro y el cuerpo de su amante. Sara experimenta sensaciones que no había tenido oportunidad de vivir a sus cortos quince años. El cuerpo de Setsuna roza a la joven excitándola de tal modo que su entrepierna se humedece al tacto de la mano del muchacho, que comienza a acariciar sus piernas, hacia su braga para quitarla.

Aquella cama de un hotel perdido al oriente de Japón, están dos jóvenes nacidos de la misma madre y del mismo padre, que por jugadas del destino, se terminaron enamorando desde que cada uno ha tenido uso de razón. Ahora, en aquel lugar, se encuentran concretando como hombre y mujer, como marido y esposa , aquel sentimiento prohibido por lo humano y lo divino. Poco importa eso cada vez que Sara siente ese impulso de mujer, al tener sobre ella, el delgado pero fibroso cuerpo de su hermano, que la besa, la prepara, para que en un determinado momento, él rompa aquel sello divino y concrete definitivamente, aquella posesión tan valiosa que es el cuerpo de su adolescente hermana.

Ya despojados de todo aquello que los separaba, que les hace recordar que afuera hay un mundo que los condenaran por lo que ahora están haciendo. Setsuna, recorre aquel con su mano y de manera delicada, las caderas, acariciando las piernas de Sara. Ella, por su parte, no deja de acariciar el tórax de Setsuna, mientras ambos se besan apasionadamente, como que cada quien absorbiese el alma del otro. Cuando deje Setsuna de besar sus labios, ya no es su cuello o su oreja el destino que él pretende indagar, son aquellos vírgenes pechos que, ya excitados al tener el torso desnudo de Setsuna cerca, comienza a bajar lentamente. El muchacho olvida que presenció como se iban desarrollando, ya olvida cada detalle que le recuerde que Sara es su hermana, solamente la disfruta como mujer. Sara gime al sentir la lengua de Setsuna como acaricia su pecho, luego se dirige a sus pezones. Ella confundida, primero hace que su hermano se retire, propio del susto de su primera vez. Setsuna, algo preocupado cruza mirada con ella, dándose cuenta que mientras la observa, esos miedos ya se van por completo... Sara está lista para convertirse en su mujer

Se besan intensamente... Setsuna le acaricia la pierna a Sara, ella enreda sus brazos en el delgado pero fibroso torax de él. Nuevamente comienza a besar su cuello, mientras ella jadea, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, siente como aquellos labios la acarician, esa ternura de Setsuna, la tiene trastornada, más aún cuando la yema de sus dedos hace contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano... no, ya no es su hermano, ella misma se prometió no pensar en él como tal, si no pensar como lo que es en ese minuto.. su amante. El amante que en ese lecho la hace sentir libre y con sensaciones cada vez más cerca de lo divino y prohibido.

Setsuna se siente preparado como para concretar, mas no sabe si ella ya se encuentra lista, su cuerpo hace parecer que si, su calor lo llama, pero no sabe si su mente está preparada, pero ya no hay pies atrás, sus instintos naturales ya comienzan a apoderarse de ellos, Setsuna quiere concretar su felicidad haciendo suya a Sara . Masajea sus senos, con suavidad para no causarle daños, cuando aquel miembro fértil y erecto, comienza a buscar casi por si solo, aquel portal donde juntos crean una nueva vida. Sara lo presiente y comienzan otra vez los miedos.

-Sara ¿crees estar preparada?- le pregunta separando un poco su cuerpo, apoyándose

-Yo no puedo detenerme Setsuna- le responde ella con el aliento entrecortado- por favor Setsuna...

-Sara...

Ya las palabras pasan a tercer plano. Setsuna comienza delicadamente a entreabrir las piernas de Sara, para colocarse con suavidad sobre ella, para hacerse uno, como siempre lo ha deseado. La penetra por primera vez, de manera muy torpe, Sara comienza a gemir de dolor

-Sara ¿estás bien?- pregunta ingenuamente

-Si- responde, pero no es sincera

Pero el chico sabe que no es así, es por eso que su placer es dejado de lado, únicamente para que Sara esté bien, y sienta el placer de hacer el amor. Si el amor que siempre se han profesado. Setsuna deja de penetrarla por unos instantes y calma su deseo con apasionados besos. Sara comienza a acariciar su espalda para luego llegar hasta el límite de ella con los muslos de Setsuna, deseosa de que él ya la posea. Ella misma es la que insiste, buscando que él la comience a penetrar. Cuando ya siente que es el momento adecuado, nuevamente Setsuna comienza a introducir su miembro en el interior de Sara. Lentos y suaves movimientos ahora hechos por el muchacho, apoyado en sus codos para que el peso de su cuerpo no moleste a su amante, Setsuna intercambia miradas mientras el la penetra lentamente, dándose cuenta que hay una barrera que impide seguir adelante, aquella barrera apreciada que está esperando ser rota por el gran amor de Sara. Un leve grito de Sara, da cuenta que su virginidad ha sido arrancada, ella en un acto de protección, se aferra más al cuerpo de Setsuna, queriendo sentir su protección, ya dejó de ser una niña, ahora es su mujer.

-Sara... –murmura el chico que se detiene unos instantes- lo lamento ¿te lastimé?

-Setsuna, soy feliz, soy muy feliz- dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pues ya sabe que ahora se ha convertido en la mujer de Setsuna- te amo tanto, quiero que esta noche seamos uno solo para no separarnos más, nunca más.

-Sara- la besa tan apasionadamente, que ninguno de los dos se percata de la nueva posición que toman en la cama

Setsuna se sienta y hace que ella se siente sobre él a horcajadas, escondiendo su rostro entre la cabeza y el hombro del muchacho, nuevamente comienza a ser penetrada, moviendo sus caderas velozmente, ya comienza a tomar ritmo, su largo cabello comienza a bailar junto con su cuerpo, siente un placer que la lleva mucho más allá de lo que imaginó. La danza sigue, el objetivo, poder juntos llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, el cabello de Sara cae sobre su espalda, pues ella hace su cabeza un poco más atrás apoyándose siempre sobre los hombros de Setsuna. El mantiene aferrando las caderas de Sara con sus mano. Gimen con mayor fuerza hasta cuando sienten como la vida de Setsuna recorre el interior de Sara, con energía, ella da un grito de placer antes de abrazar a su amante, cansada y jadeando ambos se abrazan fuertemente, sudando y cansados.

Separan sus cuerpos, ella jadea muy cansada luego del mar de sensaciones que él le regaló. Setsuna la ve más hermosa y comienza a besarla otra vez, lentamente. Se enredan sus cuerpos para luego recostar a Sara con suavidad y cubrirla con aquellas sábanas blancas que son mero instrumento de aquel entonces.

Ambos, sin decirlo, tienen una rara sensación, siente que blancas plumas de ángel estàn cayendo dentro de la habitación. Sara acaricia el rostro de Setsuna con delicadeza. El se recuesta a su lado, mientras que ella busca refugio en su cuerpo

-Tu corazón, me gusta como late, Setsuna.

-Sara- responde- soy tan feliz

-Te amo. Amo todo de ti, como eres, como estás ahora, no quiero separarme de ti nunca

-Eso no pasará, nunca, lucharé por ti siempre y derrotaré mi destino – le dice aferrándola más a su cuerpo.

Ambos se duermen en un profundo abraso, gozando el gran placer de sus cuerpo, luego de haber sido el uno del otro.

Lo que pase màs adelante, Setsuna lo deberà enfrentar, pero sabe que la tiene a su lado y eso le da fuerza para sobrellevar cualquier destino cruel que lo espera. Los pensamientos ahora ya son de dos...

Fin

Angel Sacturary es un fic de Yuki Kaori, a la escena le hice algunas modificaciones, gracias por su lectura


End file.
